


Hack and Slash

by clgfanfic



Category: War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debi and the Omegans are at it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hack and Slash

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Green Floating Weirdness #8 under the pen name Llyr Chaves.

_"Come back here, you reptile!"_

 

          There was nothing particularly unusual about the morning.  It was cold, grey and damp like most northern California days in December.  With luck the cloud cover would burn off by noon and the afternoon would warm up enough for he and Debi to go for a comfortable ride.

          With that diversion in mind, Ironhorse headed for the stable and a quick check on the horses.  In order to reach the barn from the Cottage, he passed by the large coach house that now served as barracks for the elite Omega Squad.

          He smiled.  He didn't usually like code names.  They were usually silly, but he did like Omega.  The terminal letter of the Greek alphabet, it meant "the last."  In their fight against the aliens, the Omega Squad was last line of defense.  They were also the first and only line of defense.  So maybe it was just another silly code name…

          Passing by a half-opened window, the colonel came to an abrupt halt when he heard Debi proclaim.  "That's it, you lousy Orc, you're toast!"

          "Hurry, Deb," Stavrakos said.

          "I swing my sword and whack off its ugly head!"  There was a pause.  "Did I get him?"

          "Just a second," Derriman replied.  "I'm checking now…  Yep, you got 'im all right – splattered 'im all over creation."

          The colonel blinked twice and shook his head.  He hadn't heard any of that.

          "Oh, shit, here comes that troll again," Coleman said, adding quickly, "Sorry, Debi."

          "That's okay," she replied.  "The Colonel does that a lot, too.  I don't mind."

          There was a wave of chuckles and the aforementioned officer felt his ears start to burn.

          "Do something, Alex," Coleman said.  "Don't just stand there!"

          "Right," Stavrakos responded.  "I'm gonna try casting a spell of invisibility over all of us… here goes."

          "Did it work?" Debi asked.

          "Shhh," Norah cautioned.  "He might hear us."

          "Nope, the troll is too busy checking out that treasure chest to notice," Derriman said.  "The spell's workin' just fine."

          Spells?  Trolls?  Treasure chests?  What the hell was going on?  The colonel crept closer to the window and peered in, but it was too dark to make out anything.

 

 

 

"Watch out for the dragon!" Debi yelled.

          The colonel ducked.

          "I'll get you, you pesky lizard," Debi growled.

          "I don't know about you, but I'm going to hide!" Coleman said.

          "Wait for me!" Stavrakos yelled.

          "Come back here, you reptile!" Debi demanded.

          "Too late, kid, you scared him off."

          Dragon?  Coleman and Stavrakos deserting Debi?

          "Colonel?"

          Ironhorse jumped again and spun around.  "What do you want, Blackwood?"

          "Taking up a new hobby?" he asked, nodding at the window.  "Or is that all part of a snap inspection?"

          "None of your damned business, Blackwood," he snapped and marched off, his cheeks blazing.

          Harrison waited for the colonel to leave before edging closer to the window himself to listen

          "You're the thief, Norah," Stavrakos said.  "You should try opening the chest first."

          "Oh, all right," the woman said.  "But if there's a trap, I trading you to the first band of Orcs we run across."

          Harrison grinned.  The colonel must have gotten an earful!  Well, it sounded like a fine game of D&D to him.  He have to see if they minded he and Norton getting in on the action.  And Suzanne might like to give it a try…


End file.
